What Happened Last Night?
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Logan Hunter was never the one go to parties but his friends convinced him otherwise. Then he spotted her. Kristy Star; the blonde beauty who had captured his attention yet a certain tension remained between the two. But what happens when he awakes and feels a sudden attraction to her. Problem she's on The Melody. Shake it Up's rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**How would you all think about me doing a M fanfic with Logan Hunter & My O.C Kristy Star. Good?Bad? Anything? Anyway if you all agree then the first chapter will be where they you know. Then the second chapter will be the morning after. **

**So review if you want me to do this. Oh anyway the whole plot will be like this. They can't stand one another yet after this night they can help but keep wanting one another. The problem is Shake it Up. His sister's dance show. Kristy is on the Melody. Shake it Up's rival. **

**~BehindTheseCastleWalls**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N My first M fic and my first SIU fanfic. For younger readers just skip where it says Kristy was shocked all the way to the bottom authors note. In basic terms they did it while they were drunk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIU**

* * *

Logan Hunter was never really the one for parties. More specific high school parties. These parties always contained the basics; alcohol,smoking,and people grinding on each other. If he didn't like these kinds of parties why would he come then?, You may be asking. His friends Ty Blue,John Whitehorse,and Ross Moon convinced him into it.

_"Come On Logan, you have to go." Ross pleaded Logan. The four attractive guys were all in Ty's house playing video games. When Ross brought up Laura Dawson's 17th birthday bash. At these bashes it was known kids would get drunk out of their minds and go wild. Which is exactly why Logan didn't want to go._

_"I'm busy." Logan answered._

_"Doing what?" John asked._

_"Um...taxes." Logan mumbled._

_"You're 17 you don't do taxes." Ty replied. He really wanted Logan to come. All the guy does is work and go to school. __If he doesn't party he'll end up like Ms. Burke._

_"Fine I'll go." Logan said defeated. __Oh well, I might at least enjoy this._

* * *

And now here he was dressed in blue jeans,a blue-white checkered shirt, and grey beanie sipping a cup of fruit punch. When the arrived Ross saw Laura and went up to greet her. Ty & John spotted some girls to practice their moves on. Leaving Logan in a mansion filled with random kids grinding,making out with each other. Ugh some people have no class.

"Well look who we have, Logan Hunter." A voice said. The brunette turned around to see a pretty blonde sitting on a bar stool sipping some light scotch.

Kristen 'Kristy' Star. She was John Hughes High's cheerleader captain. The girl was very popular. Every girl loved her and every guy wanted to be with her. And Logan could see why. She had golden locks surrounding her heart shaped face. Warm brown eyes. Plump Pink lips that looked like a pout. She was fairly tanned and had some also others plump parts. (Upstairs.)

"Well you gonna sit or what?" She asked. Logan sat down a stool next to her. It took all his strength not to check her out. The blonde was wearing a lagoon blue strapless dress that was tight on the top accenting her curves and the bottom flowed out making her tan legs go on for miles and miles. Kristy smirked as she noticed Logan staring at her._ I should have some fun with this. _Kristy lifted her cup filled with scotch showing Logan her neck. Logan bit his lip and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his grey muscle tee. Kristy had a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Why are you here."

"My friends dragged me here. Why?"

"You don't strike me as a drinker."

"Because I don't."

"Scaredy cat."

"I'm not scared."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not." Logan drank a shot of whiskey that was there. Kristy just looked at him. "Really whiskey that's weak." To prove his point Logan took Kristy's cup and gulped it down. The alcohol burning his throat. "Okay point made."

"So how is John Hughes High most popular girl?" Logan asked slightly tipsy. _She has really pretty eyes._

"Good. How's JH high's cute skater?" Kristy asked blushing when she realized she called him cute. _Oh well it's drunk talk he won't remember a thing._

"Good."

"Hey bartender keep the shots coming." Kristy called. The bartender poured them a drink looking at Kristy flirtatiously. Anger shot through Logan and he wrapped his arm around Kristy's waist. The bartender glared then left. Kristy gulped down the shot, she looked at Logan. "Come on Drink up." And he did.

* * *

_10 shots later:_

"Kkkkrrristy you are really ppurty." Logan slurred out. By this time the duo were drunk off their ass. The blonde giggled as she blushed.

"Thanksssss Looooogggaaan. Logaaaan I like that name." She slurred out. Kristy soon burst into a fit a giggles as she fell into Logan. He held her in his arms as he started laughing. _She is so funny. Like a bunny ooh that rhymed. Bunny. Funny. Ah I crack myself up_. As Kristy rise up she realized how close they were. Their noses brushed against each other. Kristy smiled as she gently kissed him.

Once she pulled away she went back in. His lips were so soft and sweet. They were intoxicating. She just kept kissing him. Soon Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms were at his chest. Logan pinched her side and she opened her mouth. Logan smirked as his tongue started gently massage Kristy's. He soon explored the country of her mouth. His free hand trailed down her body as he laid his palm between her legs. Kristy moaned at the action. _Hmmm he's good at this. _Remembering they were at a party she pulled away.

"Follow me." Kristy whispered. Logan nodded and followed the blonde up some stairs into a small bedroom. The walls were painted royal purple. A wooden dresser in the left side of the room. The bed had a maroon bed sheet. With white fluffy pillows. The whole room had a certain Victorian era theme to it. The two ignored the details as Logan pushed her into the dresser knocking over some items. He smashed their lips together and started deepening it. His hands on her back moving to her waist as he placed her on top of the dresser. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. They groaned at the action. Kristy's hands were bored so she yanked off his beanie and starting pulling random strands of his hair. Logan needed air so he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hmmmm Logan." She moaned. Logan chuckled against her skin. Kristy smirked as she yanked his head back and started kissing his neck. Logan let out a grunt and she bit down on his Adam's apple. He picked her up not breaking the kiss and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her but propped on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Kristy picked off Logan's blue-white checkered shirt leaving him in his muscle tee. Logan soon captured their lips back together. Their teeth and tongues clashed as their hands went everywhere. Kristy tugged on Logan's tee mumbling 'off.' Logan sat up still straddling her and took of this tee.

**(Yall with innocent minds might want to skip this and read the authors note.)**

Kristy was shocked. She never expected to have the cute,skating,kabob making, brunette to be so- their are no words to describe. His chest is firm and toned while his rock hard abs were staring worthy. The muscles in his arms now visible. _Damn LoLo is fit. Who knew under those hoodies?_ Logan smirked as Kristy realized she was practically eye raping him. He kissed her again. She flipped them so she was on top.

She began peppering kisses down his neck and sucked on his jugular. Logan let out a growl. Her petite fingers trailing from his chest down each one of his abs. Soon her tongue replaced her fingers. She licked and nipped every part of his torso. She dug her fingertips into his V. "Ugggh Kristy!"

Kristy giggled as she went up to kiss him again. Her fingers unbuttoned the buttons on his grey jeans as she pulled the zipper down. Gently she tugged down his jeans teasing him, Logan flipped them so he was on top. He licked and nipped her neck trying to find her sensitive spot. Once he found he sucked. "Looogaaan." She moaned arching her back towards him. Using this to his advantage he pulled the zipper of her dress down. The dress was flung somewhere in the room, leaving her in a white lace strapless bra and matching panties. _Hmm...white's her color. _He soon went back to kissing her. Now both Kristy and Logan have kissed their fair share of people -I mean look at them. They're hot!- but when they kissed each other it was better than any other kiss.

As their kissing grew more intense Logan pulled a blanket on top of them in case anyone came in. Now this surprised Kristy. All the guys she dated would've like the whole world to know they were banging Kristy Star. But Logan was different. _He's sweet. _Logan gently tugged her panties off and threw them on the floor. His hand trailing down and landed between her legs feeling her moistness.

"Zam! Kristy you're soaked!" Logan exclaimed a small smirk tugging on his lips. Kristy flipped them over and gently grasped the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers and yanked them down. His 10' inch cock sprang to attention. Kristy laughed "Someone's excited."

She grasped it and Logan gasped. Pumping it slowly teasing him. Logan's eyes fell to the back of his head as he sighed in content. "Kristy!" He whined. she chuckled and kissed the tip of his cock. She brought him head up when Logan pushed her back down. "You're not getting away that easy."

She smirked and lick the head before taking it all in. She then deep throated him. Logan's hand went down interlocking his fingers into her hair guiding Kristy. "Kristy Ugh-I!" Logan grunted as he came. A lustful look crossed his eyes as Logan flipped them pinning her to the bed. "Your turn."

His hands slid down her body like an artist. _Making kabobs sure has worked for him_. His fingers gently traced over her cilt making her squirm. He kissed down her stomach and placed a chaste kiss on her clit. She let out a gasp as his fingers enter her. Pushing in and out making her cry out. He took out his fingers and trailed kisses down her inner thighs. Kristy almost yelled out in pleasure as Logan's tongue latched onto her core. She grabbed his hair pushing him in deeper. His tongue dancing around her clit. She bucked her hips. Logan's hands held her legs down as he continued. She went off the edge."Logan!" He sucked up all her juices and kissed her again.

He lined up against her entrance as he gently slid into her. At first he went slow and then started picking up pace. Everytime he rolled his hips she jerked in response. Kristy was squirming and wriggling underneath him. She needed more. "Logan Faster,Harder!"

And he lost it. He started pounded into her, fucking her merciless and she was enjoying it. He was rocking back and forth, each time hitting her G-spot. They were lucky there was a party going on or someone would've heard them. She screamed his name as her walls tightened around him. "Logan!" "Kristy!"

He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed gentle kisses around her neck and chest. Once he regained breathing he said "That was... Zam!"

* * *

**That's it! I think I'm the first to write a Logan M one. Okay how was it? I'm not gonna lie. My friend and I were righting this and I felt so awkward. My hands typing this felt dirty. LOL! My attempt at M but I still need someone to help me. Might not write another M til... IDK. Til next time -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**Its me again. So I was wondering do you guys want me to continue What HappeNed last night or keep it as a ONESHOT. Sorry keyboard is messed up. If I keep it as a one shot then ill probably do another story with Kristy & Logan. If I do it'll go like this. BTW Duece and Dina broke up in this fanfic.**

_Logan and Rocky are dating. Duece feels sad over this and goes out to get a new girlfriend. He then arranges a double date. As Rogan meets up with Duece, Logan realizes Duece's new girlfriend is his ex Kristy Star. Logan's old feelings start coming back and he realizes he never stop loving her. What about Rocky? Well it's Really hard to notice your boyfriend falling for his ex when you are falling for your Cuban best friend. _

**So what do you think? Wanting ex back or falling in love with your sisters enemy? Your choice. I'll probably do both but this is which one i should do first. **

**~BehindTheseCastleWalls**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N My FANGIRL heart has died. Okay so HOA season 3 is ending tonight. Only a 30 minute episode. LIKE REALLY! WHY NOT A HOUR? I'm legit sobbing. So I hope Peddie is good and they get back together. People are saying Amber is coming back but I don't think so. So anyway part 2. Can you guys get others to read this. It has only 6 reviews. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

* * *

_Ugh what the hell happened?_ Logan thought as he awoke from his slumber. He looked around to see himself in his room. A sudden urge came up and he ran to the bathroom to hurl. after a while he washed his hangover from the previous day caused him to stumble trying to find a mirror. He gasped. His hair was messed up pulled in different directions. His lips were puffy and there were red claw marks on his back. _Did I fight someone last night?_ "Ah hell."

Logan walked into his bathroom as he stripped his clothes off hopping into the shower. The cold water felt good on his hot skin. After his shower he made sure he didn't look like a mess. _If dad found out I got drunk he'd kill me. _Logan dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt (that made him look tanner),grey jeans, and his grey beanie. He crept into the kitchen and took out some Advil. Gulping it down with water he felt his phone buzzed. It was John.

_Yo, you wanna hang at the mall. I got to talk to you. -John_

_Sure why? -Logan_

_Can't explain over the phone. Meet me in 10- John_

_See you there- Logan_

Curious about his friends urgency he looked around the house to realize he was the only one there. _Wow... Home Alone. _Logan walked out of the building. _It's a nice day I'll walk._ And he did , a deep wonder on what happened last night.

* * *

As soon as Kristy woke up she ran to the bathroom. After throwing up the contents of her stomach. She relaxed on the back of her bathtub. _I got to stop getting drunk_. She stood up and brushed her teeth getting rid of the taste. Later she decided to take a shower. Although it took some time because she found her legs unable to walk. The water felt great on her skin as she rubbed strawberry body wash on her self. Although she shake the feeling that someone else. As she stepped out she put on her baby blue robe. Walking out she opened her walk in closet. She untied her robe and put on a blood red lacy bra and matching panties. Shuffling thought the racks she picked out Louis Vuitton blue spaghetti strap summer dress with a brown belt. Yellow flats with little bows on top and a blue silk headband. _Perfect! Cute and Preppy! This will sure turn heads._

_"Lets play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame. Are you in th-"_ Kristy answered her one of her best friend's Claire Miller-a tall thin brunette who's known Kristy since she moved here.** (Claire as Kelli Berglund, Kristy as Olivia Holt, and John as Billy Unger)**

"Hey Claire."

"Come to the mall right now!"

"Why?"

"Just come and dress cute. Oh wait you're Kristy you always dress cute."

"Right thanks see you soon."

Kristy picked up her brown Prada bag and walked out of her house. She started the engine of her little blue car and put on the radio. As she drove to mall she hummed Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. _God I love her! She is so talented. I think I'd have a heart attack. _Kristy pulled up at the mall and turned off the engine. She locked the door when she spotted Logan Hunter. Only Claire knew that for a while that Kristy came, she had a little crush on the brunette skater. But when she found out that his step sister CeCe were TV show rivals that stop. Sure he was cute but nothing should come between family. But that didn't stop her from checking him out. _That blue shirt really brings out his muscles_. She shook her head and entered the mall.

"Kristy!" Claire exclaimed. Kristy walked up to her friend taking in her appearance -army green booty shorts,white sneakers, and a coral red and green striped tank- and sat down next to her. From her slightly puffy eyes Kristy could tell she had been crying. "HOA feels?"

Claire nodded. Kristy shook her head at her friend. Claire was more the FANGIRL type. HOA (House Of Anubis) was always the reason for her tears. At first Kirsty thought she was crazy but she loved her anyway. "I can't believe Eddie! He poured his whole heart out to her. And then they kiss. But he pushes out of the way. What the fu-"

"Okay...so that's why you called me?"

"No...I"

* * *

"So why did you text me here." Logan asked sitting next to John. He was dressed in tan cargo pants and a red short-sleeved T-shirt. John was mumbling to himself.

"I met the girl of my dreams last night." John sighed happily. Logan was shocked. His friend never really believed in tying himself down so this was big. Not to be rude but John was kind of a player. He respected a lot of girls but he went out with a lot of them. "She was funny, sweet, sassy, quirky, athletic, adventurous, and she had this amazing laugh." John said in his dream like state. _God she's perfect._

"Then what's the matter." Logan asked. _Oh god he's in love_.

"I don't know who she is."

* * *

**A/N That is how it ends. Well review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. GET OTHERS TO READ! Plus I want to add all the shake it up main characters I just don't know how. Leave suggestions in box below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides O.C's**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know her name?" Logan asked. John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Logan kept glancing at his friends until John spoke.

"I was drunk okay. Can _you_ remember anything?" He asked.

Logan's mind drew a blank. He tried recalling what happened but only faint glimpses kept popping up. And those were only of him chugging down a few shots. John took his silence as an agreement. "See. Well all I know is she goes to our school."

"That's it?"

"Yea." He muttered. Come on John think. A smirk crossed his lips. "And where did you go Mr.I don't wanna go to a party."

"I just had a couple shots that's it."

"Really." He asked.

"Yep. Hey I'm gonna grab a soda be back." Logan said walking to the soda machine. John chuckled at his friend when his phone buzzed. Shuffling through his pockets he took out the latest iPhone.

_"Hey it's Ross! Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone! It's Ross! It's Ross!" _John smiled at his friends personalized ringtone.

"Hey buddy. Sup."

"I'm going out with Laura!" He exclaimed.

"Really, how?"

"Yesterday. We were talking and me being my charming self told her how I felt."

"So in reality you got hammered and spilled your feelings to her. And she was sober enough to know you weren't kidding."

"What..no...yea." John smirked at how much he knew about his friend.

"So that's all you wanted to tell me."

"No, I just texted you. Someone recorded the whole party." John took out his other phone. Yes he has two phones. One for calls one for texts. You know what don't judge him. He scrolled down to see his recents texts when he saw the link Ross sent him.

_Laura's Birthday Bash! From JackJackal_ **(1)**

_Wow! Creative title._ John thought. Playing the video he saw it was exactly what he saw. Lights flashing. Glasses clinking. People laughing and smiling. JackJackal or whoever it was pointing the camera at the birthday girl.

"I just love being 17. Party on!" She giggled not evening noticing the camera. When John noticed something very interesting very far in the background.

"Ross." He started.

"I know isn't she pretty." Ross said dreamily. _She has gorgeous eyes._

"Dude! Focus!" John exclaimed. "Can you make it like more to the right."

"Sure." Now something you didn't know. Ross was actually a computer expert. Anything technology he was your man. Ross clicked on his laptop (He was at home still recovering from the hangover) and edited the video so it was leaning away from Laura's beautiful face. _Oh man I am whipped._ "Okay done."

"Now can you zoom in."

"Kay." Ross zoomed in only to see a few people grinding on one another next to a beaded door. Disgust was shown on his face. "Aww...man I don't wanna see that."

"No. Look at the bar stool is that Logan." Ross turned his head and gasped. Sure enough there was his friend Logan. Making out with some girl. Or at least he thought it was Logan. The girls face was covered by some of the beads hanging beside the two. Ross widened his eyes as Logan pushed the girl against the wall and continued making out with her. "Ewww I don't wanna see it!"

He widened even more as he saw the two head upstairs. John smiled. "My boy becomes a man."

"Are sure that was Logan?"

"Yes. Oh shit here he's come call you later." John hanged up and stashed his stuff away. "Hey Logan what took so long."

"I saw Sissy and some guy so had to spy." Logan admitted. John knew that even though Logan and Cece argued Logan was still protective of Cece. **(AN: Do you want Cece to be with Rocky,Gunther or Duece) **"I stayed until Flynn showed up with baby pictures."

"Oh." A smirk returned to his face. Logan looked at him. "What you smirking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Claire asked her friend. After the whole HOA FANGIRL spill the two began walking down the mall searching for cute tops. They recently stepped into Love Culture's dressing room wanting to try on a shirt.

" you asking?" Claire said. She was lying through her teeth. She was _sore._ Okay no her waist down was completely sore. As if someone almost split her half. "No reason."

Claire began to change into a gold satin top and black booty shorts. She began to stare at herself. She was very pretty however she couldn't see it. Lots of boys have told her she as pretty but they turned out to be jerks only after one thing. And Kristy told her multiple times but she's her friend she's supposed to say that. She stepped out, Kristy approached her.

"Claire do you need some water?" She looked confided so the blonde continued. "Cause you're sizzling." Adding the _sss_ effect. Claire blushed and told Kristy to change.

The blonde entered the room and locked the door. She took off her dress when a glimpse hit her. She arched her back towards him as his hands pulled her dress zipper down. She shook her head and began putting on cream white booty shorts on. Only in shorts and a bra she turned around. A gasp came out.

"Kristy are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Yea just saw someone left a smudge on the window." She lied quickly. _Okay that was a terrible lie. Come on star! You can do better. _Kristy took a good look at herself. Tan skin,curves,tiny waist,long legs everything normal. Oh expect for the two bruises near her hips in the shape of fingerprints. Kristy traced the marks when a rush of pleasure went through her. _Okay who did I do? And where can I find him again? _

"Kristy you don't come out I'm barging in." Claire threatened. Kristy threw on a red tank top with black suspenders and hurried out trying to stay calm.

"You okay? You look kind of flustered."

"I'm okay Pixie." Claire smiled at the old nickname. _It's not my fault I love pixie sticks_. Claire looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Kristy it's almost 2 we have to get to The Melody. Or Danny will have our heads."

"Well come on then. Lets go."

* * *

**That's chapter 3 for y'all. Anyone thank you for those who reviewed/favorited/followed you guy are BOSS! Til next time -A**

**1- Jack Jackal is from House of Anubis.**


End file.
